disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2002
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] Events * Disney acquires Saban Entertainment during production of Saban's ''Power Rangers: Wild Force. * Lasse Åberg inaugurated the Åbergs Museum. Theatrical releases * January 1 - Beauty and the Beast (IMAX Special Edition) *January 11 - The Shipping News (Miramax Films) * January 18 - Snow Dogs *January 25 - The Count of Monte Cristo (Touchstone Pictures) *February 1 - Birthday Girl (Miramax Films) * February 15 - Return to Never Land *March 22 - Sorority Boys (Touchstone Pictures) * March 29 - The Rookie *April 5 - Big Trouble (Touchstone Pictures) *April 26 - Frank McKlusky, C.I. (Touchstone Pictures) *May 17 - The Importance of Being Earnest *June 7 - Bad Company (Touchstone Pictures) * June 21 - Lilo & Stitch is released to positive reviews and commercial success. *July 12 - Reign of Fire (Touchstone Pictures) * July 26 - The Country Bears *August 2 - Signs (Touchstone Pictures) *August 7 - Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (Dimension Films) *August 22 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) *August 23 - Undisputed (Miramax Films) *September 27 - Sweet Home Alabama (Touchstone Pictures) *October 4 - Moonlight Mile (Touchstone Pictures) * October 11 - Tuck Everlasting *October 18 - Abandon (International Distribution) * November 1 - The Santa Clause 2 *November 15 - Ararat (Miramax Films) * November 27 - Treasure Planet ''is released to positive reviews but commercial failure. * December 6 - ''Equilibrium (Dimension Films) * December 13 - The Hot Chick (Touchstone Pictures) * December 19 - 25th Hour (Touchstone Pictures) * December 25 - The Lion King (IMAX Special Edition) * December 27 - Chicago (Miramax Films) Television * January 12 - Teamo Supremo premieres on ABC. * June 7 - Kim Possible premieres on the Disney Channel. * September 3 - Bear in the Big Blue House Live! premieres on Playhouse Disney. * September 9 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 4 premieres on Playhouse Disney. * September 14 - Fillmore! premieres on ABC Kids. * September 14 - the second half of Power Rangers:Wild Force debuts on ABC Kids * Fall - The Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney and Toon Disney receive a new on-air look simultaneously. Theme parks * March 16 - Walt Disney Studios Park, the second theme park at Disneyland Paris, opens. * June 2 - Journey into Imagination with Figment opens * October 7 - A Bug's Land opens at Disney's California Adventure Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 8 - The Book of Pooh: A Valentine for Eeyore *January 29 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *February 12 - Peter Pan: Special Edition and American Legends *March 19 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *April 2 - Three Men And A Baby *May 7 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition *May 14 - Snow Dogs *May 28 - The Book of Pooh: Fun with Make Believe, Fun with Manners, Rascal, The Journey of Natty Gann and Cheetah *June 4 - Oliver & Company: Special Edition, Hocus Pocus, and Muppet Treasure Island *June 18 - Max Keeble's Big Move *July 23 - The Great Mouse Detective *August 13 - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *August 20 - Return to Never Land *August 27 - The Rookie and The Book of Pooh: Just Say BOO! *September 3 - Ernest Goes to Camp, Ernest Goes to Jail, and Ernest Scared Stupid *September 17 - Monsters, Inc. *October 8 - Beauty and the Beast: Platinum Edition and The Muppet Christmas Carol *November 5 - Very Merry Christmas Sing Along Songs *November 12 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition *December 3 - Lilo & Stitch and Walt Disney Treasures Wave 2 *December 17 - The Country Bears Direct-to-video releases *February 26 - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *March 19 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *June 18 - Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *July 23 - Tarzan & Jane *September 3 - Mickey's House of Villains *November 12 - Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Video games * March 29 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge for Windows (Europe only). * August 13 - Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse for GameCube; Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie for Game Boy Advance. * September 17 - Kingdom Hearts for PlayStation 2. * November 5 - PK: Out of the Shadows for PlayStation 2 and GameCube; Disney Sports Football for Game Boy Advance. * November 11 - Disney Sports Soccer for Game Boy Advance. * November 15 - Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist for Game Boy Advance. * November 17 - Disney Sports Skateboarding for GameCube and Game Boy Advance; Disney Sports Soccer for GameCube. * November 23 - Disney Sports Basketball for Game Boy Advance. * December 8 - Disney Sports Football for GameCube. People Births *February 5 - Davis Cleveland (actor) *April 8 - Skai Jackson (actress) *April 29 - Grace Kaufman (actress and voice actress) *May 6 - Emily Alyn Lind (actress) *June 2 - Madison Hu (actress and singer) *June 17 - Merit Leighton (actress and voice actress) *August 30 - Raffey Cassidy (actress) *September 27 - Jenna Ortega (actress) Deaths *January 7 - Avery Schreiber (comedian and actor) *January 17 - Queenie Leonard (actress and singer) *January 21 - Peggy Lee (actress and singer) *February 9 - Judson Pratt (actor) *February 22 - Chuck Jones (animator) *February 27 - Spike Milligan (actor and comedian) *March 14 - Gordon Gordon (author) *March 27 - Milton Berle (comedian and actor) *March 27 - Dudley Moore (actor, comedian, composer and musician) *May 6 - Bill Days (actor) *May 11 - Bill Peet (writer) *July 8 - Ward Kimball (animator) *July 23 - Leo McKern (actor) *July 26 - Buddy Baker (composer) *October 3 - Bruce Paltrow (director and producer) *October 29 - Glenn McQueen (digital animation supervisor and Pixar supervising character animator) *November 3 - Jonathan Harris (actor) *November 18 - James Coburn (actor) *November 22 - Parley Baer (American radio, television and film actor) Character debuts * January 12 - Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, Skate Lad, Governor Kevin, The Chief, Jean, Mrs. Woolingantz, Paulson, Samantha, Baron Blitz, Technor * January 19 - The Birthday Bandit * January 26 - Le Poodle, Madame Snake * February 16 - Helius Inflato * February 22 - Laser Pirate * June 7 - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Bonnie Rockwaller, Middleton High School Cheerleaders, Josh Mankey, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Gil Moss, Steve Barkin, Señor Senior, Senior, Señor Senior, Junior * June 21 - Stitch, Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai, Dr. Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, David Kawena, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa, and Yuki, DNAmy * July 12 - Duff Killigan * September 9 - Annette, Miss Maxwell, Moss, Luke, Rita, Keisha, Rocko, Ferret Jeeter * September 13 - Monkey Fist * September 14 - Cornelius Fillmore, Ingrid Third * November 27 - Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Sarah Hawkins, B.E.N. Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Captain Nathaniel Flint, Billy Bones, Scroop, Onus, Grewnge, Hands 2002